Un Amour de Chien
by passionateinterest
Summary: Depuis que Naruto a ce chien il ne prête plus du tout attention a Sasuke, et le jeune Uchiha se sent délaissé. Lemon UA Japon - Epoque Edo Demons et creatures mythiques


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà ma première fic que je fais sur ce couple. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! ;)**

**Et surtout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Un Amour De Chien**

« Encore une journée bien épuisante.» pensa Sasuke alors qu'il montait dans son pousse-pousse personnel, tiré par l'un de ses serviteurs.

Sasuke Uchiha, fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, était devenus depuis peu le nouveau chef des forces de l'ordre de Konoha. Il succédait à son frère qui avait décidé de lui laisser les rênes de ce groupe de samouraïs au service de la justice, s'occupant de faire régner la paix et de protéger le village. Son frère quittait la politique et la laissait à son petit frère qu'il estimait être le meilleur pour succéder à leur père en tant que daimyo.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait dû assister à une réunion avec le shogun Hiruzen Sarutobi ainsi que les autres grandes instances du village, les représentants de chaque clan du village présents. Cette réunion avait eu pour but de savoir si oui ou non une alliance était possible entre les différents clans pour que le village puisse ensuite peut-être s'allier à ses villages voisins pour former une relation de partage et d'échange entre eux, ainsi qu'une seule et grande force militaire pour la grande nation du Japon.

Après 5 heures de d'arguments, de débats et de délibérations, ils étaient enfin arrivés à un accord, acceptant de s'unifier tout en gardant leur identité propre. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre la décision des autres villages. Cependant, cette réunion avait réussi à donner au jeune noble Uchiha une migraine qui semblait bien décidé à rester et l'avais pas mal fatigué. Heureusement l'idée d'être bientôt à la maison et de retrouver Naruto revigora Sasuke légèrement, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage à la pensée du jeune démon renard qui l'attendait à la maison.

Cela allait maintenant bientôt faire deux ans depuis le jour où le plus jeune des Uchihas avait ramené d'une vente aux enchères d'esclaves chez lui le jeune renard à neuf queues. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il soit heureux de la tournure que les choses avaient prises, les rapprochant tous les deux et faisant de ce jeune démon blond sien. Les débuts entre les deux avaient été bancales, avec beaucoup de réticence et de prudence de la part du jeune démon et de l'attraction mêlé à de la frustration de la part du jeune noble. Le courtiser n'avait pas été une mince affaire et Sasuke dû user de toute sa patience et de son intelligence pour réussir à séduire le fougueux, mais aussi très innocent à l'époque, jeune démon. Mais à la fin, le blond démon renard avait finis par céder aux avances du jeune noble Uchiha.

L'arrêt du pousse-pousse fit sortir Sasuke de sa rêverie et le jeune noble se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé chez lui. Son serviteur ouvrit les portes en bois massif du mur qui délimitait l'enceinte de sa demeure et de ses jardins privés.

- Okaeri jeune maître, dit l'un de ses serviteurs qui s'empressait de venir à sa rencontre et de s'incliner respectueusement devant lui.

- Où est Naruto ? demanda Sasuke, ne lançant même pas un seul regard au serviteur courbé.

- Il se trouve dans le jardin de l'arrière cour avec le chien que vous lui avez offert, répondit le serviteur, le haut du corps toujours penché vers le sol.

« Encore avec ce chien ! » pensa Sasuke avec un air renfrogné, « Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû l'acheter. A cause de ce satané cabot. Naruto ne fait presque plus attention à moi. Il n'y en a plus que pour ce sac à puce.»

- Préparez le dîner, je souhaiterais manger dans une heure. Ordonna le jeune noble, marchant vers le petit chemin de pierre qui menait au jardin à l'arrière de la demeure.

- Maître… commença à dire le serviteur, son ton hésitant alors qu'il parlait, sentant que son maître n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix ferme, son regard se tournant pour la première fois vers le serviteur, ses yeux montrant qu'il voulait que la personne se dépêche de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Hatake-sama est ici avec Iruka-san, dois-je dire au cuisinier de préparer le dîner pour eux aussi ? balbutia avec empressement le serviteur, reculant légèrement devant le regard impatient de son maître.

A la mention de son cousin par alliance, le jeune Uchiha laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué, fermant ses yeux quelques instants d'énervement.

- De toute façons il me rendra la vie impossible si je ne le laisse pas rester pour manger donc autant préparer tout ce qu'il faut maintenant. Répliqua le jeune noble, reprenant son chemin vers le jardin où se trouvait Naruto.

- Très bien maître. dit le serviteur, s'inclinant de nouveau avant de partir vers les cuisines pour donner les instructions et s'occuper des préparatifs.

Alors que le jeune Uchiha approchait du jardin, il entendit les gloussements et rires cristallins de son cher petit renard ainsi que les aboiements du chien. Enfin, lorsqu'il arriva dans le jardin, il vit son kitsune adoré en train d'être couru après par le satané sac à puce, ayant l'air de beaucoup s'amusé. Son visage rayonnait avec ses cheveux d'un blond comme les blés qui brillait d'une lumière blanche surréaliste avec le soleil, lui donnant l'air d'avoir un halo lui entourant la tête. Habillé dans une yukata verte avec des motifs de tourbillons orange sur les bords de ses manches et sur le bas du vêtement le jeune démon renard était tellement mignon. Ses neufs queues se balançant au rythme de sa course et ses oreilles, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, pointant vers l'avant ce qui montrait son excitation à ce jeu, preuve qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Puis soudainement il s'arrêta et renifla l'air, se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke, un énorme sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

- Sasuke ! s'exclama tout content le jeune démon blond, agitant sa main dans l'air pour saluer le jeune Uchiha.

Alors que le jeune noble allait répondre et s'avancer vers son kitsune, Naruto fut poussé à terre par le chien qui venait de sauté sur lui et lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre, les envoyant tous les deux par terre. A ce moment là, Sasuke aurait juré voir le sale cabot lui jeter un regard suffisant.

« Je devrais le changer en paillasson. » grommela intérieurement le jeune Uchiha alors qu'il regardait ce satané chien léché avec enthousiasme le visage de SON blond, faisant rire de plus belle le jeune démon.

- Hahaha ça chatouille Chibi ! dit le jeune renard tout en rigolant avant de commencer un jeu de force avec son chien, luttant l'un contre l'autre sur le sol.

Chibi était un golden retriever que Sasuke avait acheté il y a juste quelques mois à Naruto pour qu'il se sente moins seul pendant la journée lorsqu'il était obligé de partir pour affaire. Au début le jeune Uchiha avait trouvé l'idée que son kitsune ait un compagnon de jeu très bonne mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait peut-être fais la plus grosses erreur de sa vie. Depuis que ce chien était dans la vie du blond, ce sac à puce avait volé toute l'attention de son démon adoré. Il n'y en avait maintenant que pour lui et Sasuke se sentait délaissé. Le jeune passait maintenant tout son temps avec le canidé et ne payait presque plus aucune attention à son maître qui se sentait de plus en plus esseulé.

Déprimé, le jeune noble alla s'asseoir sur le bord du tatami de la salle à manger dont les panneaux coulissants venaient d'être ouvert pour aérer la pièce ainsi que pour laisser l'opportunité aux gens d'apprécier l'air encore doux du début de l'automne, ainsi que la vue sur le magnifique jardin dont les arbres commençaient à se couvrir des couleurs automnales, tout en dégustant un bon repas. Réclamant à un serviteur passant par là une bouteille de saké, qui lui fût apporté quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se servit un verre et le bût d'une traite tout en regardant d'un air maussade son kitsune en train de jouer avec ce sac à puce.

- Eh ben, ta tête fait peur à voir mon cher cousin, commenta la voix de Kakashi Hatake d'un ton taquin avec une note d'amusement, alors qu'il regardait le jeune Uchiha lancé des éclairs au golden retriever qu'il avait offert à Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? grommela Sasuke d'humeur noire.

- Oulla ! Si froid Sasuke-kun ! s'exclama d'un air faussement choqué l'homme aux cheveux couleur argent, mettant une main sur son cœur de manière dramatique.

Sasuke lança un regard meurtrier à Kakashi qui ne sembla pas être affecté par celui-ci. A côté de l'homme plus âgé se tenait Iruka, un démon qui contrairement à Naruto était l'esprit d'un loup. Contrairement aux légendes, les démons étaient des esprits animaliers qui étaient ni bons ni malfaisants, seul la façon dont on les traitait et l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient grandis les influençait dans une direction ou dans une autre. Quant à Iruka, il était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et douces que le jeune Uchiha connaissait. Il avait par contre compris à ses dépends que le démon loup pouvait être terrifiant et dangereux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qui tournait autour de Naruto qu'il considérait comme son petit. Si une personne avait le malheur de blesser ou ne serait ce que faire pleurer le jeune démon, la colère d'Iruka tomberait sur cette personne et elle serait chanceuse de s'en sortir avec juste un membre ou deux en moins. Plus d'une fois Sasuke avait eu affaire au courroux de la mère poule Iruka car il avait fait pleurer Naruto ou avait, selon les termes du démon loup, 'corrompu' l'innocence de son rejeton. Bien qu'au début Iruka appartenait à Sasuke, il fut vite pris par Kakashi qui était tombé sous le charme du loup à la fourrure chocolat et se mit corps et âme dans une quête de séduction du démon loup adulte. Puis un jour, advint ce qui devait advenir, Iruka accepta les avances de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Depuis Kakashi et le démon loup vivaient ensemble dans une demeure pas très loin de celle de Sasuke, permettant à Iruka de venir souvent voir son petit. Kakashi regarda pendant un moment Sasuke, qui s'était remis à regarder d'un air mauvais le sale cabot qui lui piquait son kitsune, évaluant la situation alors que son regard allait de Naruto jouant avec Chibi au jeune Uchiha renfrogné. L'homme avec un bandeau noir sur son œil gauche alla ensuite s'asseoir à côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, Iruka le suivît et s'assît à côtés de lui, regardant Naruto jouer d'un air parental, sa queue couleur chocolat balayant le sol derrière lui dans un rythme calme.

- Si tu détestais autant les chiens, il aurait mieux fallu lui acheter un chat, commenta Kakashi de manière taquine, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère déprimante qui planait autour du jeune Uchiha.

- Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de l'aimer encore plus que ce sac à puce et de me laisser tout seul. grommela sous sa barbe Sasuke, Kakashi ne l'ayant presque pas entendu.

- Donc si je comprends bien tu es jaloux du chien ? demanda de manière rhétorique Kakashi, ayant du mal à se retenir de rire mais redevint un peu sérieux devant le regard que le jeune Uchiha lui lança. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas parce que Naruto joue avec Chibi qu'il t'a oublié. C'est bien qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre sur lequel se focalisé aussi, ça lui permet de ne pas dépendre que de toi.

A cette remarque Sasuke regarda son cousin, essayant de ne pas bouder à l'idée que l'attention du blond ne pouvait pas être exclusivement sur lui.

- Oui, oui je sais. Toi tu aimerais qu'il n'existe que toi à ses yeux, mais à moins que tu consentes à jouer avec lui dans la boue, à te rouler par terre et autres, il va falloir que tu acceptes qu'il ait Chibi comme compagnon de jeu. Ajouta Kakashi comme si il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune noble. Naruto est encore jeune, il a besoin de se défouler et de gambader un peu.

A contrecoeur, Sasuke admit que l'homme borgne avait raison. C'était aussi complètement idiot et embarrassant d'être jaloux d'un chien ! Après tout, c'était dans sa chambre dans laquelle Naruto venait chaque soir non ? Il n'avait pas à se sentir jaloux que son kitsune s'amuse avec ce sac à puce pendant la journée.

Bientôt ce fût l'heure du dîner et Naruto rejoignit les trois hommes dans la salle à manger, geignant quand Sasuke commanda à deux de ses servantes de nettoyer et débarbouiller le jeune démon renard après sa journée de jeu salissante et de l'habiller dans des habits propres. Le jeune démon blond était maintenant habillé d'une yukata blanche avec des motifs bleu clair de papillons étant étalés sur toute l'étoffe qui lui allait à ravir. Le jeune renard blond était simplement magnifique selon Sasuke. Les quatre personnes mangèrent dans une atmosphère confortable, Kakashi parlant avec Sasuke de politique et des affaires du clan Uchiha pendant que Iruka and Naruto discutaient de tout et de rien, le jeune renard à neuf queues racontant avec enthousiasme sa journée pendant que le plus vieux démon l'écoutait d'une oreille paternel bienveillante.

Lorsque le repas fût terminé et que l'air se fît plus frais, les panneaux de bois furent refermés et les plateaux individuels où s'était trouvé les repas de chacun furent remplacés par deux plateaux avec sur chacun une pipe kiseru avec du tabac et deux tasses avec du thé vert fumant à l'intérieur. Kakashi et Sasuke allumèrent leur pipe kiseru sur laquelle ils tirèrent une bouffée de tabac, puis chacun pris sa tasse de thé, appréciant la boisson chaude qui leur réchauffait le corps contre le froid de la nuit tombée. Alors qu'il se relaxait de plus en plus tout en prenant une bouffée de sa pipe kiseru, Sasuke mit son bras autour de la taille de Naruto et le tira plus près de lui, un geste qui fit échapper à Naruto un petit cri aigu de surprise, et un grognement réprobateur et d'avertissement de la part d'Iruka qui lança un regard noir au jeune noble. Mais le démon loup se calma quelque peu lorsque Kakashi le tira aussi près de lui, le faisant presque s'asseoir sur ses genous, avant de le caresser la nuque de manière apaisante. Puis Iruka redevint complètement calme, bien qu'il continuait de garder un oeil sur Sasuke lorsque Naruto se colla contre le côté du jeune Uchiha, déposant sa tête sur son épaule et fermant ses yeux dans une expression sereine, ronronnant légèrement de bonheur lorsque le jeune noble commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et le gratta derrière l'oreille.

Il commença à se faire tard et Kakashi et Iruka décidèrent de prendre congé, repartant dans la demeure de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke, le jeune démon n'utilisant plus la chambre qui lui avait été attribué au début depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors que Naruto, se brossant les dents, finissait de se préparer pour aller au lit dans la salle de bain, Sasuke finissait quelques papiers de dernières minutes lorsque qu'il entendit des bruits de pattes et vit Chibi entrer dans la chambre, ayant poussé la porte qui était restée légèrement entrouverte avec son museau pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Le chien regarda d'un air indifférent le jeune Uchiha, dont le regard aurait pu tuer, avant d'aller vers le futon et de s'allonger de tout son long sur le côté où Sasuke dormait normalement, lançant un regard suffisant au jeune noble. N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke commença à se lever pour aller attraper par la peau du cou ce sac à puce et le jeter dehors, là où les chiens étaient supposés être, lorsque Naruto sortis de la salle de bain.

- Ah ! Chibi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? s'exclama avec surprise le jeune renard à neuf queues avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air autoritaire que Sasuke trouva adorable. Tu ne devrais pas être là ! C'est la chambre de Sasuke ici ! Ta niche est dans le jardin.

Chibi gémit doucement, faisant ses yeux de chien battus pour essayer d'amadouer Naruto. Mais le jeune démon ne se laissa pas avoir et resta ferme, et le golden retriever dût partir, la queue entre les jambes avec un petit air triste. A la vue de ce qui venait de se passer, Sasuke sentit une telle joie l'envelopper qu'il ne pu réprimer le sourire qui apparu sur ses lèvres à la victoire qu'il considérait avoir eu contre le chien. Avec son sourire toujours sur son visage, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs alla s'allonger sur son côté du lit et regarda son kitsune s'approcher du lit et se glisser sous les couvertures avec l'intention de dormir, se penchant pour embrasser Sasuke sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Mais le jeune Uchiha avait d'autres projets bien plus palpitants en réserve pour eux ce soir. Saisissant le menton du jeune démon renard et tournant la tête de celui ci, Sasuke l'embrassa en plein sur les lèvres. Bien que surpris au début, le jeune renard relaxa vite et répondit au baiser de son maître et amant avec docilité, fondant sous la douce caresse de la langue du jeune Uchiha sur ses lèvres, ne cherchant pas plus de contact physique que celui de leurs lèvres unis ensemble. Mais ne le voyant pas de cette manière, dès qu'il fut accorder l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de Naruto, Sasuke y plongea sa langue et commença à lécher chaque recoin de la bouche du blond, essayant d'exhorter la langue de celui ci à jouer avec la sienne. Pour être sûr de faire comprendre à son partenaire ses intentions, le jeune noble repoussa la couverture sur le côté et agrippa avec sa main l'une des neuf queues du jeune démon et commença à la caresser de haut en bas de manière suggestive, sachant que les queues de jeune renard étaient très sensibles et donc une zone très érogène. Naruto brisa leur baiser pour laisser échapper un halètement surpris de plaisir, tremblant légèrement sous l'assaut des sensations que la main de Sasuke sur sa queue lui procurait.

- A-aah ! Sasuke… gémit faiblement le jeune démon renard, ses joues rouges d'excitation et ses huit autres queues se tortillant dans tous les sens pendant que l'une d'entre elle était dans la main experte du jeune noble.

Après deux-trois autres caresses, le jeune Uchiha relâcha la queue puis commença à lentement faire glisser la yukata que Naruto portait d'habitude pour la nuit, révélant de plus en plus la peau légèrement dorée du blond. Au fur et à mesure que le corps du jeune renard était exposé, Sasuke embrassait et léchait chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau, laissant des traces de salives sur la peau chaude du jeune démon ce qui eu pour effet de lui donner des frissons lorsque l'air frais du soir touchait les endroits humides de sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule et rendant ses tétons durs avant même que Sasuke ait pu les toucher. Naruto avait maintenant complètement perdus le haut de sa yukata. Voyant les mamelons de son kitsune déjà pointer, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha et pris l'un des deux dans sa bouche, l'aspirant, le suçant et le titillant avec sa langue pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Des gémissements étouffés pouvaient être entendus par Naruto qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour essayer de retenir les bruits embarrassants qu'il faisait de sortir. Sasuke s'arrêta pendant un moment et retira la main du jeune démon renard de devant sa bouche, le blond le regardant avec un air confus, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir et le désir.

- Laisse moi entendre ta voix, lui dit le jeune Uchiha d'une voix rauque, le désir clair dans ses yeux, se penchant pour embrasser le jeune démon à neuf queues sur son front dans un geste affectueux avant de redescendre sur le corps du blond mais cette fois ne s'arrêtant pas à son torse.

Regardant Naruto dans les yeux tout du long alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas sur le corps du jeune démon, Sasuke s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, traçant les contours de celui-ci avec sa langue avant de la plonger à l'intérieur, la bougeant dans un mouvement de va et vient. Le corps du jeune renard se tortillait de plaisir sous la douce torture que le jeune noble lui infligeait, ses sens étant assaillis par plein de magnifiques sensations sous la langue et les mains expertes du jeune Uchiha. Puis, s'étant bien amusé avec le nombril de Naruto, Sasuke fit courir sa langue sur l'aine du jeune démon, traçant les contours avec celle-ci. Il passa de brefs coups de langues sur la belle peau tendue du bas ventre du jeune renard, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement ce dernier et pousser un long gémissement de plaisir, ses mains agrippant et serrant en un poing le drap en dessous de lui.

- S-Sasuke…s'il-te-plaît ! supplia dans un grognement de plaisir le jeune démon arquant son bassin hors du futon dans une demande silencieuse.

- Que veux-tu mon amour ? demanda Sasuke, allant mordiller légèrement l'oreille du jeune renard, ce qui lui value un nouveau gémissement de la part de son kitsune, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu veux si tu ne me le dis pas clairement.

- Je…je te veux en moi… balbutia Naruto, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges sous l'embarras d'avoir eu à dire ce qu'il voulait à haute voix.

- Très bien. accepta le jeune noble, frottant et blottissant son nez contre le ceux du cou du blond, inhalant son odeur enivrante et y déposant un léger baiser qui fit frémir le jeune démon.

Sans un autre mot, Sasuke se leva et alla chercher dans le coffre près du lit le baume qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il était avec son kitsune. C'était un baume spécial qu'il commandait à travers son précepteur et majordome Jiraiya au meilleur médecin de Konoha que l'on appelait Tsunade-hime, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année mais qui grâce à sa connaissance en plantes et médecine paraissait n'en avoir à peine 25. Ce baume avait comme particularité, en plus d'avoir une odeur suave de papaye, d'être un aphrodisiaque qui rendait le processus de détente des muscles de l'anus bien plus rapide et confortable, sa substance chauffante créant des sensations délicieuses. Revenant sur le lit, Sasuke s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées du jeune démon et finit de retirer la yukata, révélant dans toute sa splendeur la forme nue du jeune renard à neuf queues.

- Tu es si beau, murmura Sasuke, dévorant le corps nu de son amant des yeux, ayant comme effet de faire rougir Naruto de plaisir sous le compliment du jeune noble mais aussi d'embarras à être regardé de cette manière dans son état de nudité.

Puis, trempant deux de ses doigts dans le baume, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs poussa un premier doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité du blond, faisant un léger mouvement de va et vient avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt et d'aller plus profondément, courbant légèrement ses doigts à la recherche de cette endroit qui rendrait son kitsune délirant sous le plaisir. Un cri soudain de plaisir de son blond informa le jeune Uchiha qu'il avait enfin trouvé la prostate du jeune démon. Impitoyablement, Sasuke caressa la petite boule de nerf, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort le jeune renard. Sentant qu'il était prêt pour un autre doigt, le jeune noble inséra un troisième doigt, écartant les doigts déjà à l'intérieur pour tester l'état de dilatation de l'anus de Naruto. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Naruto battre contre ses doigts à travers les parois soyeuses du canal chaud du blond. Voyant du pré-sperme s'écouler légèrement du bout du membre du jeune démon, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha et lécha ce qui s'était déposer sur le bas ventre du jeune démon avant d'entourer le gland du membre de jeune renard et de commencer à le suçoter légèrement tout en continuant ses mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Cela rendit Naruto encore plus fou de plaisir, gémissant et se tortillant dans tous les sens, son bassin se soulevant vers le haut pour entrer plus profondément dans cette bouche délicieusement chaude et à la fois poussant ses fesses pour rencontrer les doigts du jeune Uchiha et les aspirer encore plus profondément en lui.

- Hmm Sasuke je vais… commença à dire Naruto dans un gémissement, arquant de plus en plus son dos, mais soudainement, la bouche de Sasuke relâcha son pénis et ses doigts furent retirés de son entrée frémissante.

Alors qu'il allait protester, Naruto sentit le bout de la verge de Sasuke se frotter contre son intimité, poussant un long soupir d'extase lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs commença à le pénétrer. Une fois enfoncer tout au fond de son amant, le jeune Uchiha attendit quelques instants, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits face à la sensation de ce canal chaud et lubrifié enveloppant et comprimant son pénis de manière exquise. Pendant ce temps, il couvrit son kitsune de baisers, distrayant ce dernier de la sensation sans doute légèrement inconfortable d'avoir son anus étiré d'une telle manière par sa verge, bien que le jeune démon ronronnait aussi à la d'être plein. Après un moment, il commença à bouger ses hanches dans des mouvements longs et lents avant de commencer à accélérer le rythme. Son corps aligné à celui de Naruto, Sasuke attrapa les jambes du jeune démon renard et les posa sur ses épaules pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément, se penchant en avant et embrassant passionnément le blond qui lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, mettant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, son corps maintenant presque plié en deux. Le flot de petits cris et gémissement sortant de la bouche de Naruto devenait de plus en plus constant alors que sa prostate était touchée à chaque coup de butoir, son corps s'arquant dangereusement face à l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Bientôt Sasuke sentit qu'il était proche et glissa une main entre son corps et celui de Naruto, prenant le membre esseulé du blond, tirant dessus et le caressant au rythme de ses coups de reins devenant de plus en plus erratique, faisant vite crier le jeune renard à neuf queues d'extase alors qu'il venait dans un orgasme fulgurant, répandant sa semence sur son ventre et la main de Sasuke. Aidé par l'orgasme de son kitsune, le jeune Uchiha éjacula avec force tout au fond de son blond, un frisson parcourant son corps à la force de son orgasme, manquant de peu de s'effondrer sur le jeune démon après s'être retiré de son intimité. La respiration haletante, Sasuke et Naruto mirent quelques instants avant de reprendre leurs esprits, redescendant de leur nuage post-coïtal.

Après que leur respiration se soit calmée, Sasuke se leva et alla chercher une serviette avec un petit bassinet d'eau chaude, que l'un de ses serviteurs avait placé dans la salle de bain, et revint auprès de son kitsune, qui ronronna affectueusement face aux gestes attentionnés de son partenaire, alors qu'il se mit à nettoyer le corps de ce dernier, essuyant les fluides qui se trouvaient là et nettoyant consciencieusement chaque endroit de son corps avant de faire rapidement de même pour lui aussi. Mettant de côté le bassinet et la serviette maintenant souillés, le jeune Uchiha s'allongea de nouveau auprès du blond et tira la couverture sur eux avant de laisser Naruto se blottir contre lui, le jeune démon reposant sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke et ronronnant de satisfaction, ses queues se balançant de droite à gauche en signe de contentement.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, dit le jeune renard d'une voix fatigué mais où l'on pouvait entendre tout l'amour qu'il portait à son maître et amant.

Presque aussitôt le jeune démon renard s'endormit, fatigué par une journée passée dehors à courir et à jouer, et par les ébats qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec le jeune noble. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes, adorant son visage serein et innocent lorsqu'il dormait. Le chemin qui les avait mené l'un vers l'autre avait été long et plein d'épreuves, mais au final, ils avaient fini par être ensemble et rien n'était plus merveilleux que d'avoir la personne que l'on aime avec soi.

- Je t'aime aussi mon kitsune, murmura tendrement le jeune Uchiha, déposant un baiser sur le front de Naruto, ses yeux reflétant toute l'adoration qu'il avait pour le jeune démon qu'il considérait comme sa moitié, une personne sans qui il ne pourrait vivre.

Alors que Sasuke sombrait lui aussi dans un sommeil profond, il pensa que s'il devait retraverser tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour être avec son kitsune, il le ferait de nouveau sans aucune hésitation.

_Fin_

**Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les chiens (c'est même le contraire), mais j'ai décidé que l'animal de compagnie qui rendrait jaloux notre petit Sasuke serait un chien. Hehe ^^ Je pense que Sasuke est plutôt une personne qui aimerait plus les chats que les chiens (ils demandent beaucoup moins d'attention et sont souvent plutôt indépendants ce qui je pense correspond plus à Sasuke).**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

******Si vous avez aimé ce one shot vous aimerez l'histoire** sur laquelle je travail qui s'appelle Akuma no Ai. Ce one shot est en fait un prologue/épilogue de cette histoire, il raconte le chemin qui a mené nos deux tourtereaux à être ensemble.  


**En tout cas, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue. ;)**

**Peut être à bientôt ! :)**


End file.
